


Our Love Is Endless

by abcsupercorp



Series: Supercorp Stories, idk. [5]
Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: Best friends Lena and Kara, Deaf Character, Deaf Kara, Disability, Disabled Character, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hard of Hearing, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Out of Character, Understanding Lena, lots of fluff, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Lena Luthor arrives to NC boarding school and meets her new roommate. She learns that her roommate is hard of hearing and mainly likes to communicate through sign language. Lena slowly learns to love and protect Kara the same way all of Kara's other friends do.





	Our Love Is Endless

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear things up so no one thinks I am doing what I don't want to do, I am in no way trying to make fun of disabilities. I'd never make fun of them. I knew some people through out my life who could not hear or see, and they were the sweetest people I knew. 
> 
> I just want to write out from my perspective how things would go if when Kara was landing to Earth from Krypton, she became deaf and how her life plays out from that. If I make any mistakes or errors, please correct me, because I want to make this as accurate as possible.
> 
> This story has other things that I am going to cover, since I am just interested in learning more about them, so once again, if I make a mistake, I would like to be corrected.

**Notes: words with single quotations (ex: 'hello') is sign language. **

****

Lena Luthor pulled up to National City boarding school. It felt nice she was finally away from her mother. After her brother got married and moved away, Lillian treated Lena like garbage. Parking her car, she began to unpack her boxes onto a dolly cart and went to the room she was assigned to. Her roommate was someone named Kara. A name like that must have an incredibly beautiful face, Lena thought. She blushed picturing a pretty roommate, she just didn't actually expect it. Arriving to the room, she realized she forgot her dorm key in her car. So she knocked, and an older student opened it.

"Hi, You must be Lena, I'm Lucy" Lucy said introducing herself as she took the box from Lena's hands and helped her unload. 

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy" Lena replied, she paused for a second, "but wait, I thought my roommate was named Kara" 

"She is, I'm her interpreter" Lucy replied with a smile, "and her best friend" 

"Interpreter?" Lena asked, raising an eyebrow. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, you didn't get that in the letter? Kara's hard of hearing" Lucy explained. 

"Oh" was all Lena could say, then she realized, "OH! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry if I came off as insensitive" 

"Don't worry about it, Lena" Lucy told her. "She can sort of hear you, she wears hearing aids, but we use sign language to talk" Lucy explained as she signed. "I can teach you? if you like"

"I know how to sign, thank you, but anything else that you two have to communicate, I can learn" Lena replied. 

"Good, now I noticed I held you up in the hallway. Please, come in." Lucy said, Lena entered the dorm and shut the door behind her. 

"Kara!" Lucy called, "Lena's here"

In came hopping, literally hopping like an adorable rabbit (courtesy to the blooper reel of Supergirl season 4 that was released today) Lena's heart did flips. She was right. The name Kara DOES match a gorgeous human. 

'Hi' Kara signed with a smile, 'I'm Kara, you must be Lena' 

"She says hello" Lucy tells her, She knows Lena knows how to sign, but she does it out of habit. 

"Hi, yes I'm Lena" Lena replied. 

"Hi.." Kara said quietly, "Sorry, I'm hard of hearing. I don't often speak" 

"That's okay with me Kara, I know how to sign too. I am going to just learn from your friend how you two communicate specifically" Lena replied. 

'She wants to learn how we communicate so she can talk to you more' Lucy signed to Kara. Kara grinned widely, 

"Cool" She said softly. Kara didn't like talking often, people at her old school, often ridiculed her for it. 'Do you like ice cream, Lena?' 

Lucy chuckled as she turned her head. "She asked if you like Ice Cream", Lena knew what she was asking, but she was interested in learning if the two of them communicated in a specific way 

Lena let out a small laugh of her own as she nodded, Kara took that as a yes.

'I know a really good one on campus, my sister would bring me ice cream on weekends. Care to join us?' Kara signed. 

"She's inviting you to get ice cream with us" Lucy said, turning her head to Lena. "What do you say?"  


Lena smiled, "I'd love to" 

Lucy flashed Kara a thumbs up and Kara smiled at clapped her hands. 

Lena smiled at how adorably excited, Kara was. This was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
